


Day 2: Explosion

by Louis_the_Snake



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Greyson is a Mother Bird, Explosion, Whump, alfred has medical training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: A warehouse explodes.





	Day 2: Explosion

“I swear to god, D, if you go in there-“  
“Already on point.”  
“Robin!”  
Kid was too fast for his own good. He’d already busted into the warehouse and started investigating. Going in blind. Damian was as eager to prove himself as Drake and as loose a canon as Todd. Did Bruce really have to deal with this kind of bullshit?  
Dick was up and about to move in when the building exploded. Fire rained down around the docks, thankfully still wet from the rain. Sirens cried around him, flashing lights starting and closing in in seconds. He shook. No way he’d lost the kid. Not like this. Not so soon.  
He lunged into the flames, pushing the rubble aside and activating his air filtration mask.  
“Damian!”   
A soft cough.  
“...code names.” Damian pushed up, pushing the desk that has shielded him off of his back.  
“Shut up, I’m taking you home.”  
“I’m fine. Where’s the antidote?”  
“Not here! At least not anymore.” Something nearby creaked awfully, groaning under the weight of the roof.  
“Your Intel was wrong?”  
“Or it was an obvious trap, Dami, let’s go.”  
Dick picked up the little robin- so little, actually, had Damian always been so light?- and carried him out of the warehouse. He called the batwing down from the low circling flight pattern and set Damian in the passenger seat, reclining it to get his heart on level with his wounds. He set auto pilot to get them back to the cave, back to Alfred.  
Damian was coughing up something black. He was covered in nicks and red welts, cuts and burns, with a large cut in his stomach from the desk’s metal. He tried to sit up, but Dick held him down.  
“Stay down.” He closed the cockpit and started pulling Damian’s shirt open to clean the big cut.   
“I said I’m fine. I can still fight.”  
“You can, but I don’t care. We’re patching you up before you do something stupid and make it worse.”  
The Batwing stopped feet from crashing into the back of the cave. Dick picked Dami up and carried him out onto the wing and onto the platform. He woke upAlfred by pulling the emergency medical alarm, sounding a quiet beeper. Alfred came down in his jammies and robe, nightcap still on. Dick pushed Damian onto the medbay table.  
“I’m not a wimp like you, Greyson.”  
“Yeah but you’re still like ten. I’m not going to let you vomit your organs out to prove how badass you are.”


End file.
